Why You Wanna
by SagittariusWarrior
Summary: Dimitri and Rose live in the small town of Court, Pennsylvania. They were lovers but Dimitri pulled the plug on them. About a few months later, this is the reunion. Enjoy! I don't own the songs from Jana Kramer Hunter Hayes or the book series i swear!
1. Why You Wanna

I looked out the window of the diner that I was sitting in while my glass of water in front of me. The weather outside was great. The sun was shining and the birds, the ones that were still awake at night, chirped and flew around the area. People walked around the square that was right outside the front door of the diner in groups as they chatted happily and played silly games all because of the summer heat.

I took a pen off the booth tabletop behind me and started doodling random designs on the napkin that was set for my water glass. I listened to the people talk in the diner and smirked as some of them cracked jokes that were so cheesy I wondered if they got them from Christian or Adrian. I listened to the gossip that circulated around by the older Moroi women and scoffed at it like the men did. It seemed like nothing changed in these parts.

Court, Pennsylvania was part of the most rural part of the state. A Moroi and dhampir community, Court was a charming little town. Nothing changed, no one left, nowhere was like this place.

Louisa, the little waitress that worked at the diner since she was about fifteen, came and refilled my glass. She smiled at me sweetly and went to take care of Old Man Stan who sat in the same spot every Sunday afternoon and ordered the usual steak, potatoes, and peas.

I went back to listening to the people talk and my doodles when I heard the bell on the door ring. My ears pricked again as they always did when the bell rang because my back was to the door. I ignored the people that came in until they passed me. Something, actually some smell almost knocked me out of my chair. _His _smell.

I looked up from my doodle just enough to spot him and his two friends sitting down to a booth that was in front of me on the other side of the room. My hair fell in my face, shielding my eyes from him.

He sat facing my direction with Eddie on his right and Ivan across from them. His brown, shaggy hair was pulled up into a ponytail only to keep it out of the horses' faces when he's working at the barn or when he's training while Eddie and Mason. His brown t-shirt that hugged his muscled body and his jeans fit him perfectly while resting on his hips. His work boots were still dirty from a days work and made barely any noise because of how worn down they were. And even with sweat, sweet hay smell, and the dustiness from the roads, I could still smell the aftershave that he probably put on yesterday night.

**Out of all of the places in this little town**

**Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down**

**I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red**

**Since we been over, been trying like crazy to get you out of my head**

I debated about leaving, going up to him and talking to him, slapping him, or just staying put. I was torn between yelling and screaming at him for leaving or running over to him and telling him that I've missed him and to please come back. But something deep inside me told me that even though I loved him like crazy, I needed to let him go.

I didn't have to make the first move though. As I stared at my doodles, a shadow passed over me and the table and stopped. I looked up to see Dimitri and watched him sit down across from me.

"Hey, Rose. How are you?" His voice sounded light and happy, like he was talking to one of his friends, not his ex-girlfriend.

"I'm fine thanks," I answered simply.

"You're looking good. New dress?" He nodded towards the light pink floral dress that I had on.

"Yeah, Lissa and Mia bought it for me."

I looked down at the table again. I felt my will and my small talk attitude start to fall apart. His closeness was making me fall apart and I was so close to leaping across the table to hug him. I was still in love with him.

**So**

**Why you wanna**

**Show up in a old t-shirt that I love**

**Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good**

**Don't know what **

**You were thinkin'**

**You were doing**

**Moving in for a hug**

**Like you don't know I'm coming unglued**

**Why you gotta**

**Why you wanna**

**Make me keep wanting you**

"How's training been?"

I nodded. "It's been good. Been working hard." Small talk.

"Good. It seems to be paying off. I heard about hat Strigoi attack near your farm. Well done." Dimitri's voice was praising and proud, but I knew that he wanted to be in on that fight as much as any dhampir.

"Thanks. I was just doing my job." Another simple answer.

Dimitri was quiet for a moment. "New lip gloss?"

"Mhmm."

"It looks good against your tan."

What was wrong with this guy? He was being nice to me when I wanted him to just leave me alone, but that wasn't exactly true either. I wanted him to be mine again, not solo or even Tasha's, the girl he left me for. Mine. M-I-N-E. Rose Hathaway's.

I mentally sighed as I looked away from those smoldering brown eyes that sucked me in every time I looked into them. They usually were guarded except for when he was with me or his friends. Now, they were always free and full of life and emotion. Something that I felt special about when I was able to get him to show me those kinds of eyes.

**I wish you had on sunglasses to cover up those blue eyes**

**I wish you said something mean maybe glad you said goodbye**

**Why can't you look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you**

**Why can't you be cold like any old good ex would do**

"Haven't seen you around the stables lately. The horses miss you."

I smiled a little at the news. Dimitri and I were always at the stables. When he worked, I always took care of the horses and they'd let me ride them. I loved the beasts and they tolerated me, which was new. But once Dimitri and I were history, I hadn't made an effort to go to the places that reminded me of us, including the stables.

"I've been busy with helping Lissa and Mia at the store. Their business is booming so they asked me to come in sometimes to help out." It wasn't a total lie, but it was better than telling him that I didn't want to see him in fear of throwing myself at him and regretting it later when I was rejected.

"Makes since. Eddie and Mason said that those two girls were doing good with their store." Dimitri sounded thoughtful and happy four our mutual friends.

"Yeah." My voice trailed off into another silence.

I felt his eyes on me and I could only imagine what was going through his head. His face gave nothing away but the face of a happy-go-lucky man that worked on his family farm with his best friends. I could tell you though, that he knew just how uncomfortable he was making me. He was extremely observant and could always read me like an open book. He knew just how much I wanted to run and hide from him before breaking down into gut wrenching sobs. He was just not letting me have the opportunity.

**So**

**Why you wanna**

**Show up in a old t-shirt that I love**

**Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good**

**Don't know what**

**You were thinkin'**

**You were doing**

**Moving in for a hug**

**Like you don't know I'm coming unglued**

**Why you gotta**

**Why you wanna**

**Make me keep wanting you**

**Keep wanting you**

I felt the pen being taken out of my hand and looked up startled to see Dimitri holding it between his graceful, callused fingers. He took my hand and wrote down a number on my palm near my thumb. He put a D underneath it and released my hand.

"My new number. I had to get a new one after Lucky stepped on it when I tried to put new shoes on him a week ago. You should give me a call and we can hang out or something. We could even go down to Stan's for a drink and a game of pool." He sounded so hopeful. He wanted us to be friends again.

"If I have time, I'll try. It sounds like it could be fun."

I let a fake smile slide onto my face as I told a white lie. I knew that I would never call him unless I wanted my broken heart to be shredded again and again. I knew it wouldn't be enough for me to be around him one night for a couple of beers and a game of pool. I needed him like the air I breathed, like the crops needed rain, and the hot days need a nice breeze to cool everything off. It wouldn't ever be enough until I had him in my arms again.

**Why you wanna**

**Show up in a old t-shirt that I love**

**Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good**

**Don't know what **

**You were thinkin'**

**You were doing**

**Moving in for a hug**

**Like you don't know I'm coming unglued**

**Why you gotta**

**Why you wanna**

**Make me keep wanting you**

"Dimitri! We gotta go! Your mom just called and said that the rain is coming soon so we need to get the hay in," Ivan announced from across the aisle. I made eye contact with Eddie and noticed that he had a sad look in his eye. I hadn't really talked to him since the break up. I missed him.

**Why you gotta**

**Why you wanna**

**Make me keep wanting you**

Dimitri stood up and looked about ready to go until he paused. Looking down at me, he smiled.

"It was good to see you again, Rose. I hope we can talk later. Catching up should be interesting." He smiled his amazing full smiled and I felt a part of me burst out in tears. At the sight of it.

"Yeah, it should," I agreed in a small voice.

Dimitri reached out towards me as if going in for a hug, but stopped himself. He must have noticed that I wasn't in the mood, and too heartbroken to really do much than to just sit here in my seat.

**Why you gotta**

**Why you wanna**

**Make me keep wanting you**

I watched as the boys left the diner and load up into Dimitri's battered Chevy truck. He pulled out with the guys in the bed and headed towards his place. When the dust that he had kicked up from the road settled, I laid a five dollar bill on the table and left.

I climbed onto my bike and peddled towards my house. Sadly, I had to pass the Belikov Farm. I just prayed that they weren't outside. I couldn't face Dimitri or any of his family after today and especially not with the tears that were falling from my eyes and down my face, landing softly onto that new dress.

**Out of all of the places in this little town**

**Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down**


	2. What I love about Your Love

It's been eight months since Dimitri and I broke up and I couldn't be happier. When I peddled home after the diner incident with him, I crashed. It wasn't a subtle thing either. It was the huge bike wreck into a parked truck because you were crying and you didn't see it. But it was the bike wreck that changed my life too.

I was crying so hard from seeing Dimitri all happy and free and I crashed into the tailgate of a parked Ford truck and landed on my ass. I was so disheveled that I wasn't even embarrassed that I had wrecked into a truck while wearing a dress. Luckily, when my dhampir hero came to help me, he didn't care that I was showing the whole world my underwear.

"Hey!" he shouted as he came running around the side of his house. "Are you okay?" He pushed the bike off my legs and hoisted me up to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered as I wiped my eyes and face to get ride of the tears.

He saw this and his face filled with even more concern for me if that was at all possible. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

I shook my head and I felt my walls start to crumble. More tears fell and I felt arms wrap around me tightly. I didn't give it a second thought that some stranger was holding me while I sobbed into his plaid button up.

When I finally calmed down, I was laughing hysterically. "I am so sorry that you had to see that. I don't know what's wrong with me. Thank you for helping me with my bike. I didn't damage your truck did I?"

"Forget the truck. It's been running for years and is as tough as they come. Are you sure that you are okay?" he asked me. I could tell that he was worried about me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I tried to brush it off with as much ease as possible.

The guy held out his hand. "Come on. Sit with me on the porch and tell me why you were crying so hard that you didn't notice the big truck that is parked in the road."

I took a deep breath and placed my hand in his. He led me to the porch steps and sat us down. I looked him over and noticed just how pretty his hazel eyes were. His dirty blonde hair matched his tan skin and eyes perfectly. He was gorgeous.

"So, what were you so upset about?"

"I kinda had a nasty breakup with a guy and he tried to talk to me again today. He knows that I'm not ready to deal with that and he did it anyway." My voice was small as I told my story as shortly as possible.

The guy's beautiful hazel eyes studied me with intent. "He didn't treat you right. A beautiful girl like you, and he didn't have the gall to treat you like a princess."

"I guess you could say that." I shrugged. I was quite for a moment before I stuck out my hand. "I'm Rose."

"Ryan, it's nice to meet you Rose. You have a very beautiful name, you know?"

I smiled. "Only a million times."

"Sorry but make it a million and one. You want water or OJ or anything? I mean, you did wreck into my truck so I might as well make you stay." His hazel eyes turned to teasing as he stood up and offered me a hand.

"Water will be perfect."

Every since that fateful day, Ryan and I have been inseparable. I found out that he worked for the Ivashkov's fruit farm on the outskirts of town. He brought the fruits into town and dropped off the crates that the stores ordered earlier in the week. He was an only child and his mother died when he was a child from a train wreck. His father was the bookkeeper and manager of the Ivashkov farm.

I eventually told Ryan my full story of Dimitri and I and he hated it. He had meet Dimitri and was old buddies with him when they were children. When Dimitri started to focus on training and becoming a big guardian, he and Ryan went their separate ways. Ryan and I laugh at the fact that Dimitri was almost twenty-four and was still working on his family farm instead of living with some royal and being a guardian.

**The moon is brighter than the morning sun**

**The birds sing sweeter and the bees they buzz**

**A silly little song and we're humming along.**

Every time he was in town around lunch, I would meet him under the huge oak tree that stood near Lissa and Mia's store and we'd eat together something that Louise gave us from the diner. Sometimes, he'd come and pick me up from the store and we'd go on some spontaneous date. Ryan made me happy in every way.

**Dancing like a dandelion, hands swinging in a breeze**

**Floating like a butterfly, falling like an autumn leave**

**It's no ordinary thing between you and me**

Ryan had called me and told me that we were going somewhere but he didn't tell me anything more than to wear something that was comfy. I stood in my closet with Lissa and Mia for an hour trying to think of something to wear. My style of comfy was sweat pants and a tank and Ryan knew that. He probably meant for me to wear something comfy and appropriate for public.

I found a pair of jeans and Lissa threw me a yellow shirt with blue bonnets on it. I slipped into the top and pulled my hair into a high pony to reveal my _molnijas._ I loved to show them off because Ryan told me that they added to my beauty. I didn't have as many as he did, but I was catching up.

I pulled on a pair of converse and ran downstairs just as Ryan came into the house. Since my parents were always out entertaining people with my dad's tracker business, I was pretty much home alone all the time and Ryan didn't have to worry about knocking.

I jumped over the last two stairs and landed in Ryan's strong arms. I planted a kiss on his lips and felt him smile.

"You excited to see me?" he asked smirking.

"Only a little." I kissed him again.

"Good. When you stop, then I know I'm in trouble." Ryan smiled cockily at me as he grabbed my hand and loaded me into the truck.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I looked at his choice of clothes. His usual plaid shirts that we wore to work were swapped for a skintight black, thermal t-shirt and his jeans were my favorite ones with the stress marks in the legs. His steel toed boots were beat up Nikes that made him look totally sexy.

"You'll have to see now won't you?" Ryan wagged his eyebrows at me mischievously. His hand went to my knee and he squeezed gently.

We were silent the rest of the ride as I tried to figure out where we were going. When Ryan pulled off onto a small road, I knew exactly where we were and I gasped in surprise. I saw Ryan smile at my reaction because I was practically bouncing out of my seat.

He pulled up next to a bunch of trucks and cut the engine. We got out and walked hand in hand towards the campfire that was in a small clearing surrounded by trees. I hadn't been there since the break up with Dimitri and God did I miss this place!

Ryan pulled me over to a cooler and handed me a Bud Light. He popped the top on his Miller after popping the top off my bottle. I took a sip of the light beer just as two hands grabbed my hips from behind. I jumped and spun around so fast that the beer spilled on my hand and Ryan's shoes.

Ryan laughed as I came face to face with Adrian who was laughing so hard he had o lean against a tree to keep himself up. I made my breathing settle before I walked up to Adrian and punched him in the shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You know that I get pissy when I spill my beer!" I shouted as I laughed. I smeared the beer off my hand and onto Adrian's shirt.

"Sorry Rosie, but I had to take the chance. You were so out of it that you didn't hear me swear when I kicked a rock!" Adrian sputtered out between laughs.

"Adrian, apologize to Rose. I have to deal with her when she gets pissy so be nice to me and apologize," Ryan said chuckling.

Adrian looked at me with a smile in his eyes. "I'm sorry Rose for making you spill your beer. Next one is on me."

"It better be," I teased.

I turned back to Ryan and took his hand. We sat down on an old log that was near the fire and talked while Blake Hayes played his guitar.

**It's what I love about you love**

**Knocks me off my feet**

**Takes me on a trip to another galaxy**

**Smacks me with a smile longer than a country mile**

**Gets my heart a running like a river running wild**

**I can never get enough**

**That's what I love about your love.**

We sang along to different songs that were poorly sung by everyone including Ryan who had an amazing voice. I think he did it just to make me feel better about my squalling. We laughed at some of the songs and Blake and Johnny's terrible jokes. I was having such a good time that I didn't notice someone across the fire pit watching me.

Ryan looked over to me and smiled. "Having fun?"

"God I needed this. I'm glad you thought about this." I gave him one of my full smiles that only he could bring out of me.

He kissed my cheek before going to grab us another beer. I watched the fire dance on the charred logs when I felt someone sit beside me. I looked up startled because Ryan couldn't have been back so fast. Instead, I saw Dimitri.

"Hey Rose," he said.

"Hello." I wasn't trying to be mean, but the tone of my voice clearly said that I didn't want to talk to him.

"So you and Ryan? I've seen you two together all night."

"Yes we are together and I couldn't be happier." I was snapping, but after the way he treated me, I thought he deserved it. I was saved by a shadow that came behind me and put a beer bottle in my hand. I looked up and saw a serious Ryan staring down at Dimitri. His hazel eyes flashed with something that looked like hatred.

"Belikov. It's been a while," Ryan said in a serious tone as he held out a hand. No matter how made he was, Ryan was always going to be polite.

"Ryan King. How's it been?" Dimitri asked as he shook his hand and stood up.

"Great." He put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. I stood up and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Rose has told me about you every since we went our separate ways. How's the guardian thing working?"

I watched Dimitri's brown eyes flick to me and back to Ryan before he answered. His jaw tightened and his voice was hard. Mentioning his failure at becoming a guardian was a low blow to him and I was trying very hard to keep a smirk off my face.

"Went didn't go exactly as I planned but it's for the better. My family needs me here more than some Moroi who probably hates dhampirs."

I looked up between the two guys and took Ryan's hand. "Hey, sorry to break up this little pow wow, but Ry, I have to work early in the morning and it's getting late so can we go home?"

Ryan broke eye contact with Dimitri and looked down at me. I could read that he wanted me far away from Dimitri and he nodded smiling.

"Good idea. Nathan Ivashkov and my dad won't like it if I am late to work in the morning." He turned to Dimitri. "I'll see you around."

I looked up at my ex and smiled. "I forgot to tell you thanks for breaking my heart. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met Ryan." I gave him a man eater smile and Ryan and I walked to his truck, the beers forgotten on the log that we had sat on earlier.

When we got into the truck and had driven down the road a little ways, I burst out laughing. I couldn't help but remember the look on Dimitri's face as my words to him settled in. His tanned skin turned red with embarrassment and anger. His eyes tightened and he might have sworn under his breath. Ryan, hearing me laugh, joined in.

We drove in comfortable silence until we got to my house. I moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. His head went to my shoulder and I kissed his hand that sat on the top of my arm.

"I love you, Rose, and I refuse to treat you like Dimitri did. I was so mad that he talked to you," Ryan admitted.

"You are ten times the man that he is. I love you too."

"Good. I'd be worried if you didn't love me," he chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm stuck to you and you can't get rid of me that easily."

**You lean over my shoulder and it's over and done**

**Ain't nothing like a feeling of finding that one**

**It's a piece of the puzzle**

**Ain't no doubt about it**

**It's a good kind of trouble.**

"Come on," I sat up and took his hand. "Mom and Dad are in Pittsburg for the weekend so you can some inside and we can watch some cheesy movie that makes us laugh so hard we have belly aches for a week."

Ryan laughed and shook his head. "You are definitely not like normal girls, Rosie."

"But you don't like normal so you shouldn't complain," I giggled.

He let me pull him into my farm house and pull him down onto the couch. I popped in Steel Magnolias and sat back into Ryan's body. We both knew that this was the best movie ever made, but it was so damn funny and after seeing Dimitri tonight, we needed funny.

I ended up falling asleep in Ryan's arms and when I woke up, it was almost six in the morning and my alarm was about to go off. I turned over to see Ryan sleeping next to me; his right arm under his head and the left was tucked under his face. He looked so adorable when he slept.

I bent down and kissed his lips softly, not to wake him up. I turned off my alarm and got ready for the day. I showered and changed into a black long sleeved shirt that had orange flowers scattered on it and a pair of jeans. I was cooking eggs and bacon when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. The smell of soap and almond shampoo filled my nose. I leaned into Ryan's body as I flipped the bacon over in the skillet.

"Morning, Sunshine," he said into my ear. I shivered as his breath crept down my neck.

**It's what I love about your love**

**Knocks me off my feet**

**Takes me on a trip to another galaxy**

**Smacks me with a smile longer than a country mile**

**Gets my heart a runnin' like a river running wild**

**I can never get enough**

**That's what I love about your love.**

We spent the morning together as much as possible before we had to go to work. Ryan dropped me off at the store before he made his way to Ivashkov's farm. The whole day I was on cloud nine. I was always happy when we were together and Lissa and Mia teased me without mercy.

Through out the day, I kept a smile on my face and I was super girl that the store. I got more sales in that day then I ever had and I got so many complements that Lissa asked me if I was high.

"You hate working and you are doing more work than Mia or I," she laughed.

"I just had a great night and morning that's all," I answered as I folded a sweater and put it back on the shelf.

"Oh my god. You got laid last night!" Mia exclaimed in a not so subtle voice.

"No! I did not!" I blushed with embarrassment. "I just went to a bonfire with Ryan and after words we watched Steel Magnolias and we fell asleep together. No sex involved." I walked to the book shelves that lined the store and restocked the cook books to keep myself busy, but the girls weren't having that. Mia grabbed the books from my hands and threw them on the counter.

"Did he propose?" Mia asked in a quieter tone.

I shook my head. "Why would he do that? We've only been together for eight months. You guys make it sound like we're planning a future with bouncing kids and a farm all of our own, growing old together and watching the sun rise."

"Because it's going to happen!" Lissa wined. "Everyone in town knows that you two are mad about each other. I heard Eddie and Dimitri the other night at the diner and Eddie said that he heard from Adrian that Ryan has been asking his dad about things like the future. Maybe a ring was one of those things that were talked about."

I looked at my friends in disbelief. "Do you guys really think that he'd ask me to marry him?"

"Duh!" both of them shouted. I backed into the book case and started to laugh.

"Okay, so there might be a possibility that he wants to marry me, but we've been together for eight months! My parents will never allow it!"

"Posh! Your daddy loves him and your mamma thinks so highly of him. She talked to mine the other day before she went to Pittsburg." Lissa said as if it was nothing.

I felt my heart swell at the possibility that Ryan might ask me to marry him. I was at the age that most girls in town got married. Lissa was married at nineteen and Mia and Eddie have been promised to each other for a year now. All three of us were twenty-two and that's when most girls started to get married or elope. It wasn't uncommon for that kind of thing to happen here.

I spent the rest of the day and even the week thinking about the possibility of being married to Ryan. The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea. I had loved Ryan since day 1. He made me perfectly happy in every way possible. I couldn't picture life without him, he was my perfect match.

**It puts the hon in my honey**

**Oh it puts the fun in my funny**

**It's right on the money**

**All of the above**

**That's what I love about your love**

It was May and summer was about to kick on. Lissa, Mia, and I were busy in the store changing all of the signs in the store to sale signs and bring out some of the summer clothes, shoes, and accessories that people would be being soon. The winter had been a cold one and the week of the bonfire back in March was the only week without snow and winter winds.

I was hanging up jean jackets on a rack when I heard the door open. I turned to greet them and noticed it was Ryan. He smiled at me and waved. He stood off to the side while I finished hanging up the jackets and I danced over to him.

"Hey you," I said standing in front of him with my hands clasped behind me.

"Hey yourself," he leaned down and kissed me. "When do you get off?"

"Around six. I have to take Mia's shift and close tonight because she is still on her honeymoon with Eddie." The two lovebirds had tied the knot the first week of May and they went to New York for a three week honeymoon.

"Okay, I'll be here to pick you up at six. Here." He held out a Tupperware container with cut up apples, strawberries, and oranges in it and a bottle of water." I thought I'd bring you lunch seeing as it is almost one in the afternoon."

I took the food from him. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"No, I'll see you later tonight. I don't want to spoil myself too much today. Besides, Dad needs me at the farm to get ready for the rest of the crops that haven't been planted."

He kissed me and put a calloused hand on my face. "Love you."

"You too," I said as I watched him walk out of the store and drive away.

"What was that?" Lissa asked as she came over with a stack of jeans in her hands.

"I'm not sure. I think I have a date tonight. I also have lunch thanks to the cutie in the Ford," I laughed.

**Knocks me off my feet**

**Takes me on a trip to another galaxy**

**Smacks me with a smile **

**Longer than a country mile**

**Get's my heart running**

**Like a river running wild**

**I can never get enough**

**That's what I love about your love.**

At six, I turned out the lights and locked the store doors behind me. Lissa had left early to greet Christian when he came home from his business trip that sent him to Atlanta. I was stuck doing inventory and the final money count for the night, but it also gave me time to freshen up before Ryan came and picked me up.

I looked at my reflection in the glass windows of the store. My hair was flowing freely down my back and my jeans and blue button up that was tucked in looked nice enough for work and was still comfy for regular days. My ballet flats looks good with my outfit.

I heard a truck come up the road and I turned to see Ryan had braked by the sidewalk. I ran around and hopped into the passenger side door and we took off. Ryan had changed into a nice pair of jeans and a red button up. His sleeves were rolled up to reveal toned, muscled arms. He looked relaxed as he drove towards our oak tree that was two miles away from the store.

He pulled up and together we walked to the tree's base and he laid down a blanket. The night stars were about to fade and the sun was going to rise in an hour or so. I kicked off my shoes and curled up on the blanket. Ryan had already laid down so I put my head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around my back.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked softly as I stared at the stars.

"I don't think so," Ryan said. I thought I heard a teasing tone but I couldn't be sure. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't think that the stars are beautiful when I have you right here to compare them to," he said in all honesty.

"Cute. Have you been working on that line for long?"

"Everyday." Ryan smiled as he ran a hand over my hair.

**That's what I love about your love**

**That's what I love about your love**

**That's what I love about your love**

We were silent for a while, taking in the beauty of the sunrise and being perfectly happy in the company of one another. Ryan broke the silence just as the sun broke the horizon.

"Rose."

"Hmm."

"Do you love me?"

I sat up. "Of course I love you. Why would you even ask?" I was confused and slightly hurt that he didn't know me well enough to know just how much I loved him.

"Because I want to know if you will love me forever or just until you find another guy's truck to wreck into," Ryan's face looked serious.

"I love you and there is nothing that can change that. You know that." I made my voice more confident in those words than anything else I had ever said.

"Good, because I plan on loving you forever and I want to know if you plan on loving just as long. I also wanted to know if you love the name Rosemarie King."

I stared at him and my eyes grew wide in shock. My shock grew even more when Ryan pulled out a silver band that looked like the metals were twisted into a circle. He held it in front of me and watched my eyes intently.

Before I could stop myself, I launched myself at him. I threw my arms around his neck and felt us both tip over he was on his back. I crashed my lips to his and didn't let go until I needed air.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Ryan laughed.

"Good, because that's my answer." I smiled as I kissed him again.

**The moon is brighter than the morning sun**

**The birds sing sweeter**

**And the bee's they buzz.**

_so for those of you who wanted the story to continue, it has! I have decided to add two more chapters the talk about what happens to Rose. The next chapter will be the last and then i will be off to bigger and better stories. Thanks Lovelies!_**  
**

_-SagWarrior_


	3. Wanted

I woke up about five minutes before my alarm went off. I turned it off before the buzzer went off so I didn't wake up Rose. She had a late night at the store and she needed to sleep.

I slipped out of bed and pulled on a clean pair of jeans. I left our room and walked down the hall and opened the door that was next to Rose's and mine. I cracked the door open to see my two and a half old son Tanner sitting up in his crib looking at me intently.

"Hey Bubba. What are you doing awake?"

I picked him up and looked at him. He had his mother's eyes and my hair. Everything else was split evenly between the two of us. He was a miracle. Because Rose and I are both dhampirs, it was surprising that she could get pregnant. I did research when I wasn't at work and found out that we weren't the first dhampir/dhampir parents. There were stories from all over the world about dhampir couples having children. It was amazing to think that I was holding my son after thinking that it was impossible to even have a son.

I took Tanner downstairs with me and I sat him down while I made Rose's hot chocolate and my coffee. It was November and the weather was so chilly that we didn't drink much else besides hot drinks. I even heated Tanner's milk in fear that he would get cold.

I made breakfast pizza with eggs, hash browns, ham, cheese, and peas. I was sitting at the table with Tanner beside me in his high chair watching him play with his cheerios when Rose came downstairs.

Her hair was messy and tangled as it fell down her back. Her eyes were half closed because of the lights in the kitchen. She had on a worn out sweater over her cami and flannel pajama bottoms.

"Hey Baby," I greeted as she sat down. I placed her mug in front of her as I refilled mine for the second time.

"Hey." She kissed me before she looked at Tanner. "Hey sweetie." Her baby voice was raspy with sleep and made me smile.

I sat across from her and watched her wake up slowly. She had been pulling extra shifts at the store because Mia got pregnant with her and Eddie's second child and couldn't work as much as she wanted. Lissa was managing from home as she had just had a daughter about five months ago and Christian was still traveling so he couldn't be there to babysit. It made me feel lucky to have my dad and Rose's parents there to babysit Tanner when we needed it.

I reached across the small table and brushed my hand against Rose's cheek. She smiled and leaned into my hand. It was the little things like that that made my heart hammer against my rib cage and thank God for bringing Rose to me.

**You know I'd fall apart without you**

**I don't know how you do what you do**

**Cause everything that don't make sense about me**

**Makes sense when I'm with you**

**Like everything that's green, girl I need you**

**But it's more than one and one makes two**

**Put aside the math and the logic of it**

**You gotta know you want it too**

She got up when the pizza was done and served the two of us. She gave a little to Tanner when it was cool enough for him to eat it as well. We ate in a blissful silence. We had a way of doing that that annoyed the crap out of Adrian, Christian, and Eddie. They had no idea how I could make Rose so quiet for so long.

When the kitchen clock read eight o clock, I got up and got into my uniform that the fire department gave me. I quit working for the Ivashkov's after Rose and I got married so I could be closer to her. The fire department was three blocks from the store, which came in handy when she was pregnant.

I came out of the bathroom to see Rose dressed in a pair of jeans, a long sleeved green shirt, and a brown scarf draped around her neck. She was brushing her hair when she noticed me.

"Mom's coming to pick up Tanner from the store so I'll take him with me. He's ready to go so we can leave soon." She pointed to our son who was sitting on our bedroom floor playing with Hot Wheels. "Do you have everything that you need?" She asked.

Every since Tanner was born, she became some kind of super hero. Rose was always dressed and ready for the day and had Tanner ready to go to his grandparents' house before I was ready for work in the morning. She was usually the first one up and always the last one asleep. She always made sure that I had what I needed and Tanner was well looked after. She rarely gave herself a second thought because she was too busy taking care of us two guys.

I walked over to her and took the brush out of her hand. I put it in my back pocket and wrapped my arms around Rose's body. She looked a little surprised but a small smile graced her face and she locked her hands behind my neck. I kissed her on the lips and felt her smile under mine.

She pulled back and looked at me with amusement. "What was that for?"

"For being the best person on the planet and for just being you. I want to make you feel wanted, Rosie." I kissed her again.

**Cause I wanna wrap you up**

**Wanna kiss your lips**

**I wanna make you fell wanted**

**And I wanna call you mine**

**Wanna hold you hand forever**

**Never let you forget it**

**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted.**

"You do make me feel wanted. That's what I love about you. You have a way of making me feel like I belong here and that I am needed and wanted in this life that we've made for ourselves and Tanner," Rose said as she leaned her forehead onto my chest.

I moved my arms from her waist and wrapped them around her shoulders. I rested my chin on her head and looked down at Tanner who was sitting there on the carpet happy. It was hard to believe that I was happier now than I was five years ago before I met Rose and now I had a family.

Rose moved out from under me and took her brush with her. "I need to get to work. I have to open up today."

I felt my mouth frown in concern. "Maybe you should think of hiring Sydney or someone to help you with the shop. You've been working an awful lot Rose." I put my hands on my hips.

She bent down and picked up Tanner. "I know but someone has to man the fort and right now that's me. Besides, Mia will be home this week so I will have more help." She walked over to me. " I love you." She kissed me and left with our son for the day. I watched her as she pulled out of the driveway in her Honda and smiled to myself as my beautiful wife and adorable son drove off.

**Anyone can tell you you're pretty**

**You get that all the time, I know you do**

**But your beauty's deeper than the makeup**

**And I wanna show you what I see tonight.**

At the station, I did a lot of paper work for the guys that worked there. I was in the office most of the time because I didn't want to risk not coming home at night to Rose and Tanner. Selfish I know, but I thought I owed it to my family to stay safe.

I was signing off on some paper to let the city get not lights for the fire engines when the chief came in.

"Hey Ryan, so if memory serves me right, today is your anniversary. What did you get your lady?" Chief wagged his eyebrows at me.

"I haven't yet. I'm taking her to an old spot of ours and we'll have a nice night, just the two of us." I was proud that I hadn't cracked about what I had planned for Rose this morning. The thing is, I think she might have forgotten that today was our four year anniversary.

"Very nice man. Rose is a simple girl and she'd like that." Chief nodded in approval. All the guys here knew Rose and Tanner and they loved them both. She took care of them just as much as she took care of Tanner and I at home.

"I know. She needs a day off." I leaned back in my chair and folded my hands behind my head.

"Well I gotta go yell at Cortez. He thinks just because he is a water Moroi that he gets to ride shotgun every time we are called out."

When Chief left, I picked up the phone and called Janine, Rose's mother. She had Tanner already seeing as it was twelve-thirty. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey Janine, are we still good for tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, Abe said that he'll be home early so he can help me with Tanner and if Rose calls to get him, we have a plan to divert her." My mother-in-law answered.

"I really appreciate this. Rose needs a night off of worrying about people and Tanner and you guys babysitting is awesome."

"Don't worry about it. Your daddy is coming over anyway so we have everything here. You just need to worry about taking care of Rose, Ryan."

"Thanks and I'll do my best." I thanked her as I hung up.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. When my shift was over, I went home an changed into a thermal shirt and jeans. I packed up blankets and two thermoses of coffee and hot chocolate before going to pick up Rose. She was coming out of the store and locked up. She was almost down the sidewalk before she noticed my truck sitting at the curb.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked as she climbed into the truck beside me.

"Coming to get you. We have an evening off." I put the truck in drive and drove to our oak tree.

"What about Tanner?" Rose's concern for our son was leaking into her voice.

"Our parents are keeping him for the night. Don't worry." I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "He's fine and you and I are having an evening to ourselves."

She accepted the explanation and was silent for all of about two minutes before she jumped. "Oh My God! It's our anniversary!" She smacked her hand to her forehead.

I chuckled. "It is, but it's okay. We aren't doing anything fancy so you are fine."

She let out a shaky laugh. "Okay good."

I pulled up to the tree and we both sat under it with the blankets under, around, and on top of us. The thermoses were in our hands as we cuddled under the stars. We talked about our days and some of the silly things that Rose had to deal with at the store. It was a perfect date.

**When I wrap you up**

**When I kiss your lips**

**I wanna make you feel wanted**

**And I wanna call you mine**

**Wanna hold your hand forever**

**Never let you forget it**

**Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted.**

"What would you be doing if I hadn't crashed into your truck all those years ago?" Rose asked softly.

I thought about it. "Probably still working for Ivashkov. Still living with my dad. Still trying to be something I'm not like Belikov." I heard and felt Rose chuckle at the last thing.

"What is Dimitri doing now a days?"

I shrugged. "Probably still working on his family farm, kicking himself for ever giving you up." I kissed her neck and felt her shiver. "But I have you now and look at all that we have! We have been married for four years now, we have the most charming little boy that is sleeping over at his grandparents' house, we have successful jobs, and we are happy. There is nothing that can take that away from us."

Rose snuggled into me more and sighed happily. I tightened my arms around her and I didn't want to ever let her go.

"You know, you missed something in that long list of our lives." Rose said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I asked curiously.

"We have an amazing little miracle that will be here in about eight months or so."

I froze for a moment and then moved so that I could see Rose's face. She was smiling brilliantly as what she said registered with my brain.

"We're having another baby?" I asked shocked. I felt my lips turn up into a bright smile.

I didn't give Rose a long time to answer because as soon as her head made the slightest nod, my lips crashed down on hers.

**As good as you make me feel**

**I wanna make you feel better**

**Better than your fairy tales**

**Better than your best dreams**

**You're more than everything I need**

**You're all I ever wanted**

**All I ever wanted.**

On July twenty-fifth, Rose gave birth to our daughter, Tori Lynn. It's been three years since my daughter was born and we have been happy to have her. Tanner loved the fact that he had someone to play with that was his size and when he was started kindergarten last fall, he hated leaving his baby sister alone.

Rose and I have been the best we've ever been. After she told me she was pregnant with Tori, she finally gave up some of her controlling issues and let me take care of her and Tanner. She wasn't allowed to get worked up or stressed. It ended up staying that way and now Rose still takes care of the kids and I, but now I pull a bit more weight than she originally allowed me to.

We still live in Court, Pennsylvania and still work at the same places that we have been. We are just closer as a family and I still want Rose to feel wanted by Tanner, Tori, and I. We have the perfect life with the perfect mom, perfect dad, and perfect kids. Our life is a fairytale that I pray never ends.

**And I just wanna wrap you up**

**Wanna kiss your lips**

**I wanna make you fell wanted**

**And I wanna call you mine**

**Wanna hold your hand forever**

**Never let you forget it**

**I wanna make you feel wanted**

**Baby I wanna make you feel wanted**

**Cause you'll always be wanted.**


End file.
